Bane
Bane è un criminale condannato fuggito da una prigione in Sud America e un sup er-cattivo.Bane ha un'abnorme forza fisica grazie a degli esperimenti che coinvolgevano un derivato della droga Venom.Bane diventò noto come "L'Uomo che ruppe il Pipistrello" poiché ruppe la schiena di Batman,costringendo Bruce Wayne ad abbandonare i panni di Batman per curarsi.Bane fu creato dagli scrittori Chuck Dixon e Doug Moench e dall'artista Graham Nolan,e la sua prima apparizione è avvenuta in Batman:Vendetta di Bane #1(gennaio 1993). Storia Passato L'origine di Bane ha delle somiglianze con la storia di un altro personaggio immaginario,Alexandre Dumas'Edmond Dantes.Nato per scontare la pena del padre,l'infanzia e i primi anni di vita adulta Bane li passa nelle mura di Pena Duro,una famigerata prigione situata in Santa Prisca.Anche se imprigionato,i suoi talenti naturali gli permettono di sviluppare delle abilità straordinarie in prigione.Bane passa il suo tempo leggendo ogni libro su cui può mettere le mani,allenandosi nella palestra e imparando a combattere nella spietata scuola della vita del la prigione.Nonostante le sue circostanze,Bane sembra aver trovato diversi maestri durante la sua incarcerazione,da detenuti temprati ad un anziano sacerdote gesuita,sotto la cui tutela ha apparentemente ricevuto una formazione classica.Bane ucciderà questo sacerdote al suo ritorno a Santa Prisca anni dopo.Bane commette il suo primo omicidio a otto anni,pugnalando un criminale che voleva usarlo per ottenere informazioni sulla prigione.Durante gli anni da bambino in prigione,Bane conserva un orso di peluche che chiama Osito(lo spagnolo per "piccolo orso"),che considera il suo unico amico.Si scopre che c'è un buco sulla schiena di Osito nel quale c'è un coltello che Bane usa in caso qualcuno se la voglia prendere con lui(questo è falsificato nella parodia italiana Rat-Man di Leo Ortolani dove il titolare brontolone e il supereroe sciocco hanno spesso discussioni con un orso ripieno di nome Piccettino,del quale solo lui può sentire la voce).Bane si definisce alla fine il "re" di Pena Duro. I controllori della prigione ne tengono conto e lo costringono a sottoporsi come soggetto di una droga chiamata Venom,che ha ucciso tutti gli altri soggetti.Il Venom uccide quasi Bane ma questi riesce a sopravvivere e i suoi effetti aumentano moltissimo la sua forza fisica,anche se deve prenderlo ogni 12 ore(attraverso un sistema di cavi che pompano il Venom direttamente nel suo cervello)o altrimenti dovrà soffrire degli effetti collaterali debilitanti. L'Uomo che ha Rotto il Pipistrello Anni dopo Bane fugge da Pena Duro insieme a numerosi complici(isuoi amici Trogg Zombie e Birds,tutti nomi derivanti da rockband degli anni 60:The Troggs,The Zombies e The Byrds).La sua ambizione diventa quella di distruggere Batman,sul quale ha sentito molte storie mentre scontava la sua sentenza e di cui riesce anche scoprire l'identità segreta.Lui si sente affascinato da Gotham City che,come la sua prigione,è un luogo dove la paura domina:in questo caso la paura di Batman.Bane è convinto che il demoniaco pipistrello che ha tormentato i suoi sogni fin dall'infanzia sia una rappresentazione di Batman.Siccome un attacco a Batman non sarebbe un piano un brillante,Bane distrugge le mura dell'Arkham Asylum,permettendo ai criminali incarcerati(tra i quali il Joker,Due Facce,lo Spaventapasseri,l'Enigmista,Poison Ivy,il Cappelaio Matto,il Ventriloquo,Firefly,il Cavaliere e Victor Zsaz e Film Freak,che in seguito Bane arriverà quasi a uccidere per averlo spiato)di andare a devastare Gotham City e Batman sta dietro di loro per tre mesi.Arrivato all'esaurimento,Batman torna al Maniero Wayne dove trova Bane ad aspettarlo.Bane affronta Batman,lo sconfigge e gli rompe la schiena rendendolo paraplegico,diventando quindi l'unico uomo che ha "Rotto il Pipistrello". Sconfitta Mentre Bane si afferma come capo del crimine di Gotham,Bruce passa i panni di Batman a Jean-Paul Valley,conosciuto anche come Azrael.Nei panni di Batman,Jean-Paul usa molta violenza,tanto da permettere al criminale di Abattoir di cadere verso la sua morte.Inoltre Jean-Paul rifiuta di riconoscere Robin come suo partner.Usando un sofisticato completo da combattimento invece del costume tradizionale da Batman,lui affronta e sconfigge Bane alla fine dell'arco narrativo di Knightfall tranciando i tubi che pompano il Venom nel sangue di Bane costringendolo a ritirarsi.Allora Valley picchia duramente Bane,lasciandolo vivo ma rotto. Eredità Dopo gli eventi di Knightfall Bane ricomincia a usare il Venom in prigione,come visto in Vendetta di Bane II:La Redenzione(1995).Lui fugge di prigione e torna a Gotham,dove combatte insieme a Batman per catturare un criminale ch sta consegnando un derivato del Venom a criminali di strada.In seguito alla vittoria sui criminali,Bane priclama che lui è "innocente" dai suoi crimini passati ed esorta Batman a non dargli più la caccia.Allora Bane lascia Gotham(senza combattere Batman)per andare in cerca di suo padre.La ricerca di Bane lo porta di nuovo a Santa Prisca(mostrato nella miniserie del 1998 Bane del Demone).In cerca di contatti,Bane interroga il vecchio sacerdote gesuita che lo ha istruito a Pena Duro.Il sacerdote gli dice che c'erano quattro uomini che potrebbero essere suo padre:un rivoluzionario Santa Priscano,un dottore americano,un mercenario inglese e un bancario svizzero.Mentre cerca a Roma lo svizzero,Bane incontra la figlia di Ra's al Ghul Talia.Talia presenta Bane a Ra's e quest'ultimo rimane talmente impressionato da Bane che lo sceglie come suo successore(un "onore" che aveva concesso anche a Batman,ma che quest'ultimo aveva rifiutato).Allora Bane e Ra's lanciano un attacco a Gotham nell'arco narrativo di "Eredità".Bruce Wayne,tornato a indossare i panni di Batman,ottiene la rivincita su Bane in Detective Comics #701(settembre 1996)riuscendo a sconfiggerlo.Da allora,ogni volta che Batman e Bane si sono affrontati,il loro commbattimento è terminato in un pareggio.Dopo gli eventi di "Eredità" Bane appare nella pubblicazione Batman:Bane(1997)dove combatte con Azrael nell'arci narrativo "L'angelo e Bane" in "Azrael" #36-40(dicembre 1997-aprile 1998).Compare poi nell'arco narrativo "Terra di nessuno",dove è uno scagnozzo di Lex Luthor.Dopo un litigio con Ra's al Ghul,Bane parte per distruggere tutti i Pozzi di Lazzaro del mondo,e nel farlo incontra Black Canary in Birds of Prey #26(febbraio 2001). Veritas Liberat In accordo con ciò che il sacerdote gesuita che parla a Bane in "Bane del Demone #1",c'è la possibilità che il padre biologico di Bane sia un dottore americano.Mettendosi a cercare il dottore,Bane giunge alla conclusi one che lui e Batman hanno lo stesso padre biologico:il dr.Thomas Wayne,che è apparentemente diventato molto vicino a sua madre durante il periodo in Santa Prisca.Bane allerta Batman di questa possibilità e durante il periodo in cui vengono fatti i test del DNA lui sta al Maniero Wayne e combatte insieme a lui il crimine nelle strade di Gotham nell'arco narrativo di "Tabula Rasa"(Gotham Knights #33-36,novembre 2002-2003).Alla fine si scopre che il dr.Thomas Wayne non è il padre di Bane e quest'ultimo se ne va da Gotham pacificamente(con la benedizione di Bruce e il ritorno finanziario)per andare sulle montagne nevose del Kanchenjunga.Bane riesce poi a trovare suo padre,il senza scrupoli Re Serpente,nell'arco narrativo "Veritas Liberat"(Gotham Knights #47-49,gennario-marzo 2004).Bane,con Batman che lo controlla,aiuta il Re Serpente nel suo piano di rilasciare una potente arma sul mondo.Bane salva il padre dall'essere sparato da Batman ma viene ferito mortalmente nel farlo.Batman salva Bane usando un Pozzo di Lazzaro,lasciandolo con la mente chiara e con una nuova opportunità di vita. Crisi Infinita & Un Anno Dopo Bane appare in Crisi Infinita #7,dove combatte insieme ai malvagi durante la battaglia di Metropolis.Nella battaglia Bane rompe la schiena del supereroe Judomaster uccidendolo.Non viene data nessuna spiegazione di questo gesto in #7,anche se nella raccolta Crisi Infinita uno dei molti cambiamenti fatti alla serie originale è Bane che dice:"Finalmente so chi sono.Io sono Bane.Io rompo la gente",mentre rompe la schiena di Judomaster.Bane compare nella continuità di Un Anno Dopo in JSA Classified #17-18 dove è alla ricerca degli Hourmen(Rex e Rick Tyler)e gli aiuto.Per ottenere la loro fiducia,Bane dice loro che prima della battaglia di Metropolis tornò nella sua terra natale per mettere una fine al governo dei sognori della droga,e nel farlo ha scoperto che è stato creato del Venom più potente.Nel suo tentativo di cancellare il commercio di droga,lui fu catturato e gli furono re-impiantati dei tubi cranici,attraverso i quali gli veniva trasmesso il nuovo Venom e non era in grado di smettere di esserne dipendente poichè se avesse smesso di assumerlo sarebbe morto.Bane fu costretto a lavorare come uno scagnozzo per il cartello della droga,incapace di scappare.Credendo che Bane stia cercando la competenza di Rex Tyler nella chimica,Rick gli permette di parlare con suo padre solo per scoprire che la storia è un espediente.Bane,che non è mai stato completamente dipendente dal Venom,ha infatti eliminato i signori del commercio di droga e ha distrutto ogni ricerca conosciuta sul Venom.Bane scopre entrambi i tipi di Venom derivano dalle ricerche iniziali di Rex su Miraclo.Lui scopre dai Tyler che non esistono note scritte sul lavoro di Rex,lo cattura e ruba l'equipaggiamento di Rick pianificando di uccidere Rex e di costringere Rick a diventare dipendente per sempre dal nuovo Venom.Rick manipola Bane usando Miraclo e distruggendo l'edificio fuggendo con suo padre seppellendo il mercenario nelle macerie dello stesso penitenziario di Santa Prisca dove la sua storia è iniziata.Bane riesce a sopravvivere e guida Santa Prisca a elezioni democratiche.Dopo aver scoperto che le elezioni sono state truccate da Computron,lui usa la sua influenza per far rispettare la legge marziale facendo finire la regione in una guerra civile.Computron offre informazioni a Checkmate su chi gli ha ordinato di truccare la elezioni in cambio del loro aiuto per fuggire dalla nazione.Fire e il figlio di Judomaster,Thomas Jagger,vengono mandati a eseguire questa missione,con Thomas che discute su se andare a vendicare la morte di suo padre o meno.Lui combatte Bane per permettere a Fire di scappare e lo sconfigge facilmente ma decide di non ucciderlo.Alla fine della miniserie Squadra Suicida:Alza la Bandiera,Amanda Waller recluta Bane nella squadra.In Outsiders #50 Bane appare ancora una volta mentre indossa il sistema di tubi per applicare il Venom.In Corsa alla Salvezza #2 Bane viene ingannato dagli altri membri della squadra e mandato nella prigione del pianeta.In Corsa alla Salvezza #3 Bane rimane con la fazione di Lex Luthor dopo che la fazione del Joker si ribella al comando di Lex.Lui attacca Thunder e Lightning quando cercano di nutrire il Segugio di Marte.In Superman/Batman #53-#56 Bane sta trafficando le sue scorte di Venom con i signori della droga nel mondo.Un suo carico include Gotham.Batman,che è temporaneamente dotato dei poteri di Superman,risponde attaccando Bane a casa sua.Il cavaliere oscuro sconfigge Bane arrivando quasi a ucciderlo con la sua forza superumana.Bane riesce a sopravvivere alle ferite riportate grazie alla maggiore resistenza ottenuta dal Venom.Recentemente,Bane si è unito ai Segreti Sei nella loro nuova serie ancora in corso iniziata nel settembre 2008.Nella prima edizione Bane è raffigurato come l'avvocato del diavolo per il gruppo,offri punti di vista alternativi sia per Deadshot che per Catman sul tema dell'amore.Viene in seguito mostrato che Bane si preoccupa quasi come un padre per il benessere di Scandal Savage.Anche se nelle prime edizioni Bane fa solo finta di preoccuparsi per lei solo per scherzare,nell'ultima edizione del primo arco narrativo si vede che Bane prova davvero dell'affetto.Infatti quando i Segreti Sei vengono attaccati da un'armata di supercattivi Bane per salvare una ferita(e apparentemente morente)Scandal Savage,arriva a usare il Venom su di lei per salvarla.Lo si rivede in seguito ripreso da questa difficile esperienza mentre appare a Gotham City con Catman e Ragdoll per arginare una parte del caos causato dall'apparente morte di Batman.Durante una delle molte avventure del trio,Bane rivela di avere un profondo rispetto per Batman e di desiderare di assumerne i panni,dicendo ad un trio di cittadini appena salvati di dire alla popolazione che è stato Batman a salvarli.Alla fine Bane da la sua benedizione a Dick Grayson,dicendo che "Dio lo aiuti".A seguito di una missione quasi disastrosa,Bane assume il comando dei Segreti Sei.Il suo primo atto da capo è quello di rimuovere Scandal Savage dal suo attuale compito per non farle correre pericoli.Più tardi,quando Ragdoll,Black Alice e Deadshot vogliono rinunciare ad un lavoro pagato per cercare lo scomparso Catman Bane li espelle dal gruppo e li rimpiazza con Re Squalo,Lady Vic e Giganta. Poteri e abilità Poteri Uso del Venom:Lui utilizza il super-steroide conosciuto come Venom per portare la sua forza fisica,la velocità,la resistenza e il limite di sopportazione del dolore a livelli sovrumani. *'Forza superumana':L'effetto principale del Venom è l'aumento della forza fisica in base a quanto Bane ne assume.Se si inietta la dose massima che può prendere,Bane è in grado di sollevare circa due tonnellate di peso.Bane può anche superare la dose massima e può arrivare a sollevare più di tre tonnellate di peso,però perdendo temporaneamente la sanità mentale. *'Maggiore velocità/riflessi':Anche la sua velocità e i suoi riflessi vengono potenziati con il Venom,permettendogli di correre,muoversi e di superare i limiti del migliore atleta. *'Resistenza/vigore/robustezza superumana':Con l'uso del Venom,la sua resistenza e il suo vigore vengono potenziati di molto.La sua robustezza viene potenziata al punto che può scrollarsi di dosso il più contundente trauma da corpo.Può sopportare il colpi di molti supereroi,la caduta da punti alti e forse anche di peggio. *'Guarigione superumana':Può anche usare il Venom come un tipo di medicina che lo può curare dalla peggior ferita,malattia,veleno,lesione e infezione. Abilità Grande livello di intelligenza:Bane possiede una grande intelligenza ed è uno degli avversari più astuti di Batman. *'Memoria eidetica':Lui ha una memoria eidetica,che lo porta al pressochè totale ricordo di tutto. *'Erudito':Ha una grande conoscenza in varie materie,tra le quali scienze,storia,geologia,medicina e molte altre. *'Conoscenza di più lingue':Sa parlare in spagnolo,francese,mandarino,inglese,russo,tedesco,urdu,persiano e latino. Esperto illusionista:Bane è superato solo da Batman,Nightwing e Mister Miracolo nell'arte della fuga e dell'infiltrazione. Esperto nel combattimento corpo a corpo:E' un formidabile combattente corpo a corpo,tanto da tenere testa a Batman e Ra's al Ghul.Non è solo un maestro,ma ha anche creato vari stili di combattimento.L'abilità nel combattimento di Bane unita alla sua grande forza e resistenza lo rende un nemico molto pericoloso. Grande stratega:E' altamente subdolo ed è un grande stratega e tattico. Picco della condizioni umane fisiche:Anche senza il Venom,la sua forza e corporatura sono al massimo e sono leggermente superiori a quelle di Batman e di altri supereroi. *Forza fisica:Anche senza il Venom,Bane è anche più forte di Batman ed è capace di sollevare 1500 libre.Sempre senza il Venom,Bane ha dimostrato di essere capace di spezzare le ossa di Killer Croc e di poter tenere testa agli altri supereroi.Ha anche compiuto gesta come rompere cavi d'acciaio con i quali era stato ammanettato e ammaccare e deformare un cancello ferro colpendolo. *Velocità:Nonostante la sua corporatura muscolosa,Bane ha dimostrato di essere un veloce corridore,come ha dimostrato tenendo testa ai membri più snelli dei Segreti Sei. *Resistenza:Anche senza il Venom,Bane ha una grande resistenza.La dimostra quando si scrolla di dosso dei proiettili dalla spalla e da altre parti del corpo o quando resiste alla tortuta di avere dei mattoni gettati contro di lui. Punti deboli:I punti deboli di Bane sono la dipendenza e la ricaduta(anche se se n'e recentemente liberato)dal Venom,Thomas Jagger e la paura psicologica del "demone-pipistrello" nei suoi incubi. In altri media Film Batman & Robin(1997) Vedi:Bane(Jeep Swenson). Batman:Il mistero di Batwoman Vedi:Bane(DC Animated Universe). Superman/Batman:Nemici Pubblici Bane appare nel film animato Superman/Batman:Nemici Pubblici.Anche se è uno dei nemici più fisicamente forti di Batman,Bane viene sconfitto in pochi secondi da Batman che gli taglia il tubo che gli trasmette il Venom e viene messo KO con un solo calcio. Justice League:Doom Bane appare nel film animato Justice League:Doom,doppiato da Carlos Alazraqui. Il cavaliere oscuro-Il ritorno Vedi:Bane(Tom Hardy). Televisione Batman:La serie animata Vedi:Bane(Batman:La serie animata). The Batman Vedi:Bane(The Batman) Batman:The Brave and the Bold Bane appare nella serie animata Batman:The Brave and the Bold) doppiato da Micheal Dorn nell'episodio "La minaccia del cavernicolo".Batman si coalizza con Wildcat per ricatturarlo.Batman tenta di rimuovere i tubi del Venom di Bane,ma rimane temporaneamente incapacitato quando Bane lo colpisce sulla testa.Wildcat usa uno dei Batarangs del cavaliere oscuro per finire il lavoro scioccandolo quando il tubo colpice i binari del treno e mettendolo KO.Bane fa poi un cameo nell'episodio "Assistenti alla riscossa!"dove è generato al computer e sconfitto da Robin,Speedy e Aqualad.In "Vendetta degli Batmen" Bane si allea con Solomon,Grundy,Killer Croc e Blockbuster per rubare statua d'oro ma viene fermato dal Capitano Marvel. Young Justice Vedi:Bane(Young Justice). Videogiochi *La prima apparizione in un videogioco è avvenuta nel videogioco Batman & Robin. *Bane appare anche in Batman:Caos a Gotham e Batman:Rise of Sin Tzu.In Sin Tzu Bane imbroglia Batman facendosi portare nella Batcaverna per combatterlo,pensando che lui stia per disinnescare un'arma di distruzione di massa nascosta dentro una grossa cassa.Inoltre in Rise of Sin Tzu Bane è stato doppiato per la prima volta da Hector Elizondo.Nel gioco lui compie su Batman una mossa simile a quella che fece quando gli spezzò la schiena. LEGO Batman:Il videogioco Vedi:Bane(LEGO Batman:Il videogioco). Batman:Arkham Asylum e Batman:Arkham City Vedi:Bane(Batman:Arkham Asylum) e Bane(Batman:Arkham City). *Bane è inoltre uno dei boss del livello Il Fantasma Gentiluomo nella versione per Nintendo DS di Batman:The Brave and the Bold-Il Videogioco.Lo si deve combattere due volte.Batman viene catturato da Bane ma viene salvato da Freccia Verde.Bane attacca di nuovo quando i due supereroi prendono il Batwing per inseguire il Fantasma Gentiluomo a Londra.Dopo che viene sconfitto,Bane viene buttato giù dal Batwing e cade apparentemente verso la sua morte. *Bane appare in DC Universe Online doppiato da E.Jason Liebrecht. *Bane apparirà in Injustice:Gods Among Us. Categoria:Cattivi Categoria:Alleati Categoria:Membri della Società Categoria:Prigionieri di Blackgate Categoria:Assassini Categoria:Membri del Suicide Squad Categoria:Membri dei Segreti Sei